


Nuclear

by KiraH69



Series: Desafío Alfabeto [14]
Category: Actor RPF, Fast n' Loud
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: No era raro que Richard les llevara cosas fuera de lo habitual, pero cuando se presentó con un Monster Truck gigante, bueno, lo primero que pensó Aaron fue en cómo meterían eso en el garaje.





	Nuclear

No era raro que Richard les llevara cosas fuera de lo habitual, pero cuando se presentó con un Monster Truck gigante, bueno, lo primero que pensó Aaron fue en cómo meterían eso en el garaje. Los chicos estaban entusiasmados, por supuesto, dando vueltas a su alrededor y subiéndose como si fueran monos.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos con esto?—le preguntó a Richard.

—Quiero que lo convirtáis en una auténtica bestia y lo quiero verde, verde nuclear—le explicó extendiendo los brazos.

—El color es lo último, ¿qué quieres por dentro?—preguntó y empezaron a hablar de motores y ruedas, «las más grandes que puedas conseguir».

Lo primero que tuvieron que hacer fue desmontarlo en el exterior porque no podían meterlo completo dentro. La carrocería la dejaron aparte porque todavía no sabían si tendrían que modificarla y comenzaron con el chasis.

Poco después de que comenzaran a trabajar, Richard apareció agitando una hoja en la mano.

—Hay una competición de Monster Trucks en tres semanas y vamos a participar, así que ese es el tiempo que tenéis para terminarlo.

—¿Así que después de arreglarlo piensas destrozarlo?—comentó uno de los chicos.

—Lo que haga con él es asunto mío, vosotros conseguid que sea el mejor de todos—les ordenó y regresó a su despacho.

—Seguid con eso, ahora vuelvo—le dijo Aaron a su equipo antes de ir tras él y cerrar la puerta del despacho—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir piezas para ese monstruo?

—Vamos, Aaron. Os he puesto retos más difíciles y siempre lo conseguís—respondió sentado en su sillón tras el escritorio.

—Podrías ponérnoslo más fácil por una vez—replicó, acercándose a él.

—Venga, sé que te gustan los retos. Si te traigo cosas aburridas te largarás a otra parte—enredó los dedos en sus cabellos cuando se arrodilló frente a él.

—Ya pasamos esa fase. Sabes que no me iré a ningún lado—había sido un momento muy duro para ambos y no lo repetirían.

Desabrochó la cremallera de su pantalón y sacó el miembro que ya se estaba poniendo duro, seguramente solo de pensar en lo que iban a hacer. Apenas necesitó que lo lamiera un par de veces para que se pusiera duro del todo. Aaron lo metió en su boca y escuchó el gutural gemido de Richard. Le encantaba ese sonido. Agarró su pelo con más fuerza y Aaron comenzó a chupar, lamer, succionar. Se había vuelto una adicción. Era relajante y siempre que su cabeza estaba rebosante de ideas que no conseguía ordenar o estaba completamente atorado en algún punto de su trabajo, recurría a esto para poder aclararse. Otras veces lo hacía por puro placer.

Con la ayuda de su mano, no tardó en conseguir que Richard se corriera. El bulto en su entrepierna era más que notable cuando se levantó.

—¿Nos encargamos ahora de esto?—preguntó Richard, presionando una mano contra su polla y agarrando con la otra su trasero.

—Luego, mi jefe me ha dado un montón de trabajo—respondió apartando sus manos.

Les costó hasta el último minuto del tiempo que les habían dado y varios dolores de cabeza poder terminar el Monster Truck a tiempo para la competición. Estaba pintado de un verde casi fluorescente con símbolos de tóxico y peligroso en los laterales y la característica imagen del mono sobre el capó.

Richard lo contemplaba orgulloso mientras follaba a Aaron contra otro de sus coches cuando ya todos los demás miembros del garaje se habían marchado. Al día siguiente aquella preciosidad competiría con una docena más de Monsters Truck, pero ninguno sería tan increíble.

—¿A que hice una buena compra?

—Ngh... S-sí... Más duro—gimió Aaron, aferrándose como podía al metal para que cada embestida no lo empotrara contra el coche.

—Esta bestia va a triunfar. Lo llamaremos Nuclear Monkey.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
